


Wrong Place

by purplesk



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya和Solo總是會在錯誤的時間、錯誤的地點鬧出錯誤的幽默場面</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

> 因為偉士牌摩托車以及小貝的圖：http://www.plurk.com/p/l5x9hl  
> 讓我有了這個梗XD" 希望大家喜歡～

　　Solo想過這個問題，Illya到底要怎麼合適地收放他的那雙長腿？

　　這並不表示Solo羨慕Illya的身高或者那雙完美的腿，而是上次他們在執行任務時，喝了不少海水的Illya尚未恢復元氣，所以兩人沒有花太多的時間爭論誰應該負責掌舵那台小偉士牌，誰又應該坐在後座。

　　當時Illya難得像隻小貓般，乖順地坐在後座且不發一語地、默默地順從Solo把兩人載回下榻的酒店。但偉士牌的座墊實在很小，兩名大男人雖然努力地不想要有太多肢體上的接觸，卻因為馬路顛簸之故，還是會不小心碰撞在一起——有時Illya幾乎是整個人貼上了Solo的後背，還好看不到彼此的表情，否則又是沉默的尷尬蔓延。

　　Illya的腳也不知道該放哪的好，如果不往前靠在腳踏墊的地方，他的鞋底一定會被石頭路給磨破，但當他把腳往前伸直時，又會不小心碰觸到Solo兩條大腿，真的是怎麼擺都不對勁！說起來Solo騎車技術也沒有 Illya開快艇的技術好，好幾次Illya以為Solo想報復自己不小心把他甩進海腹的仇，讓Illya的臉與石頭路做親密接觸。最後在不得不的情況下，為保自身安全以及想辦法控制彼此之間合適的距離，Illya只好伸手抓了抓Solo的衣角，來平衡自身、確保行車安全。

　　男人從書本上緣望過去，看見坐在自己對面的金髮大男孩同樣也在閱讀，只是他皺著眉，彷彿書上的文字是什麼艱澀的語言似的。Solo微微瞇起眼，下意識地瞟過對方那雙擺在桌上的長腿——莫名地覺得礙眼。男人也故意將腳擺到那張小圓桌上，並且假裝不經意地踢到對方、還把對面的人的腳給擠下圓桌。

　　Illya的反應與Solo的預期不相上下，前者先是嚇了一跳，然後又再度顰眉，接著或許察覺到自己是故意捉弄他的，於是Illya孩子氣地將自己的腳重新擺到桌上，並且稍稍施力地踹了踹Solo的腳踝。

　　男人立刻放下閱讀的書籍，而對面的金髮大男孩也不甘示弱地將書闔上，兩人沉默地對峙了幾秒，誰也不讓誰的瞪著對方。

　　良久，無語。

　　Solo沒好氣地將書本放在單人扶手沙發上，並站起身來，理了理自己的馬甲後，以優雅紳士的姿態轉身離開幾秒前幼稚嘔氣的氛圍。

　　

　　※※※

　　女人，永遠都是宇宙中最精緻又難解的謎題，讓人困惑又迷戀——但Solo喜歡挑戰，而且總是無往不利，且Solo認為，在任務執行期間偶爾勾搭附近的小野花也是一種有益的消遣。

　　他的食指指尖在威士忌杯的杯緣輕輕滑過，招牌的媚人淺笑微微綻放，他稍稍轉了轉眼珠，和同樣跟自己一樣坐在吧台邊緣的紅髮美女四目相交，後者朝他輕輕頷首，同時也不吝嗇地勾起如人魚唱歌誘惑水手般的、勾人魂魄的笑靨。

　　Solo刻意先撇開視線，多看了眼手中那即將融化於琥珀色液體中的冰角，然後再故意轉回目光瞅瞅方才朝自己投射訊號的美人——很好，對方還是望著他，微微偏頭，嘴角的弧度稍稍收斂，露出頑皮的表情。

　　根據Solo的經驗，他深知自己今天狩獵成功。

　　拿起酒杯，他輕啜一口，打算走過去與美人閒聊幾句，順便確認她手上那枚祖母綠的切工及克拉數。而正當他站起身的同時，酒吧門邊有了點小騷動，Solo下意識地飄了眼視線過去，接著，他愣了一下，對前方的小騷動略感詫異。

　　

　　「Illya？」他低喃著夥伴的名字，瞇起眼，並看見穿著咖啡橘色皮衣的人背對著自己，與酒吧其他人起了點口角。

　　

　　他想假裝沒注意到那區塊的鬧劇，但就在他打算轉身掩面充耳不聞時，就那麼恰巧，高大的金髮青年轉了過來，與他視線交集。前者的眼神似乎透露著些許責怪意味，而後者只好沒好氣地放下酒杯，朝他走了過去，並用眼神示意對方安靜、不要鬧亂子趕緊離開此處。

　　走出酒吧時，Solo忍不住往裡頭多看了一眼，像聖經裡的羅得的妻子一般——再會了，紅髮美人、再會了，那顆至少價值三萬美元的祖母綠。

　　

　　「Gaby呢？」

　　

　　還不待Solo開口詢問對方來意，Illya已經迫不及待的發難，彷彿根本沒意識到的Solo正努力地壓下怒意。

　　

　　「你怎麼會在這？」說好今晚大家各自行動的。

　　「我說了，我在找Gaby。」KGB探員發出不屑地鼻音。

　　「喔。」故意裝出恍然大悟的模樣，「你是怎麼找的？」挑眉。

　　「發信器啊。」都合作幾次了？真沒默契。

　　

　　說著，Illya拿出自己的追蹤器一看，下一秒，他尷尬地對上了Solo充滿質詢的雙眸。

　　

　　「抱歉，拿錯了。」可惜Illya不像Solo總是會用笑容唬弄對方，而拿錯追蹤器的自己又打斷了Solo獵豔的時刻，就算想辦法澄清自己不是故意的，Solo也不見得買單。

　　

　　意料之外的是，Solo只是多瞪了他一眼，隨即轉身離去，但走了兩步後，CIA頭號探員轉首，臉上寫滿了疑惑及不解。

　　

　　「我把所有的『蘇聯製』全部拔掉了，你到底把東西藏在哪裡？」困惑轉為嚴厲的質疑。

　　

　　Illya淘氣地聳了聳肩，趕緊快步地經過Solo身側，逃難式地溜走——怎麼能告訴CIA關於KGB的秘密呢？門都沒有。

　　

　　※※※

　　Illya聽過上次Victoria Vinciguerra對Solo下藥的事，為了防止自己再度不小心撞破頭，Solo還為自己整理一下沙發，躺在其上，迎接昏厥來臨。相當Napoleon Solo的作風，但換作是Illya，他認為自己會在昏過去之前搬起沙發朝對方扔擲，大概是一種同歸於盡、玉石俱焚的概念。

　　說起來Solo可能有一種動物的直覺，但又再加上些許人類的優雅自持，所以會做出一些看似令人發笑但又不無道理的行為。例如，這次Solo在酒吧裡被下藥了——該死的這傢伙到底是怎麼成為CIA的頭號探員？美國沒人才了嗎——又十分恰巧地，Illya與Gaby會合後決定再去確認一下Solo套話的進度如何，歸功於Illya愛藏發信器的強迫症，這次Solo不用撞破頭也不會被敵人綁起來，反倒平安地被夥伴救出並安全地回到藏身之處。

　　Gaby回到自己的房間說要趕緊與Waverly取得聯繫，而Illya則攙扶著半昏厥的Solo回到兩人的房間。在他準備把這名牛仔丟回他自己的床上時，CIA探員居然突然轉過身來把KGB的青年當抱枕環抱，這舉動讓Illya的腦袋一時之間整個刷白。

　　

　　「Solo，你在做什麼？」他試著壓下因不悅而顫抖的聲音，盡量輕聲細語地詢問被下藥的同伴。

　　「我……嗯，我認為我快昏倒了……所以先找個地方趴好。」

　　

　　Solo的話有點斷斷續續地，聽起來還有幾分像夢囈，重點是Solo根本不覺得哪裡不對勁，他說的彷彿是『太陽當然是打東邊起來呀！』的理所當然。

　　

　　「等一下，慢一點再昏過去，牛仔！」Illya想搖搖對方，但後者早已攀到自己身上，並窩好了一個舒服的姿勢，「Solo！你很重啊！」

　　

　　即便是高段柔道的Illya，也不表示他就要無怨無悔地抱起昏倒的夥伴回到床上，況且這名夥伴還極度不要臉地把自己當作床邊抱枕緊摟著。

　　無法跟已經昏過去的人爭執什麼，Illya只好心不甘情不願地準備將Solo抱回床上，在他跨出一步時，房間門被打開，Gaby衝了進來恰巧撞見這尷尬的畫面。她驚呼了一聲，那雙大眼眨呀眨地，臉頰微微泛紅——絕對不是因為腮紅的緣故。

　　

　　「喔，我打擾到你們了。」說著，她快速地轉身離開。

　　「G、Gaby！事情不是妳想的那樣！」

　　

　　Illya虛弱的反駁只在空蕩蕩的房間裡可憐地徘徊著。他相當後悔，應該在幾分鐘前、當Gaby與Waverly聯絡時，應該請她順便幫忙反應一下，可以想辦法多給點經費嗎？他以後絕、對、不、要跟Solo同房間！

　　


End file.
